truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranna
Ranna is the Head Administrator of The True Mirror. She is often considered to be the one who holds the entire site together and through much hard work and perseverance has earned the respect of all its members. A main contributor to the site, participating in Role-plays, Member Feedback and general chit-chat. Not to be confused with the Roleplay character by the same name (See Ranna Forena). Role As the Head Administrator, Ranna's duties involve watching over the site as well as instigating and organising its various events. She is usually a cheerful and charismatic leader for the site whose sociable nature means that she befriends as many newcomers as possible, and is also insistent on getting the forum regulars to do the same in order to expand the site's sense of community. Out of the two admins she seems to be the most hardened, dealing out punishment when rules are broken, and reminding people when lines are crossed. In recent times, however, she has had little reason to bring out the whip. Ranna is a strong supporter of the site's many creative works, as seen from her appearance in Role-Plays and the True Mirror Podcasts, but at the same time she not afraid to give criticism whenever she feels it necessary. Always looking to expand the userbase, Ranna has followed a policy of not giving The True Mirror any distinct or definite subject to follow, instead encouraging as many different aspects of it as possible in order to provide something for everyone. As well as the Head Administrator, Ranna is also, perhaps unsurprisingly, the leader of the Role-Playing Organisation, and is thus in charge of overseeing the creation and development of all new Role-Plays. Working alongside Cudpug, the two deal with the creation and continuation of events and stories in the Warphole. Role-Plays Arguably the most prominent and all-round best role-player on the site, Ranna created The True Mirror primarily for the purposes of role-playing. She had been an important member of the Tellius Reborn community for some time, before the site eventually succumbed to spambots and trolls. It was this that prompted her to create TTM, and so after gathering Seraphim Swordmaster, Cudpug and moonlitewriter as an Administrator Staff to work alongside her in the overseeing and management of the site, she created TTM as an outlet for role-playing fans before it eventually evolved into its current state. Celesti Contrary to popular belief, Celesti was technically the first Role-Play that Ranna helped to organise. Originally a creation of Seraphim Swordmaster under the name Tales of the Celesti it ran for a few months before finally becoming defunct with a lost plot and muddled characters. In 2008, Ranna would organise the revival of the RP that resulted in TTM's birth, simply calling it Celesti and changing the plot and characters to appeal to a much wider audience, avoiding the overly complex plot structure of its original story that resulted in mass confusion and eventual decline. To this day, Celesti is still going strong, and has gained something of a cult following on the site. The sequel to Celesti, The Successor, and well as select scenes of Celesti that were never reached are still being written or RP'd to this day, and have new fans enjoying the writing style and element of storytelling involved. As The Successor is the latest of all the RPs Ranna is involved in, it has in it arguably her best character designs and concepts. Scars of Time Scars of Time was the first truly successful Role-Play on The True Mirror. Inspired partially by Ranna's love of griffons, the story developed into an epic that spanned two generations and spawned several spin-offs. Its appeal was almost universal and helped to strengthen the connections between the many members who joined it. Scars is commonly regarded as the unofficial "emblem" of The True Mirror, being the only Role-Play with a board dedicated entirely to it. The Scars of Time stories are still running today, and there are even plans to turn it into a novel and a game. Some member circles regard Scars of Time is as something of a franchise because of its long plot and numerous side-stories. Although it has been criticised for its lack of structure and completion, the fact that Ranna was able to organise the stories with such a vast number of participants and still keep it going to this day is a testament to her abilities as a leader and as a project manager. To this day, Gateway to Destiny, the sequel to Scars of Time, is still being written on TTM. Fifth Cycle Fifth Cycle was born out of Ranna's wish to create a story based on the Persona series. Like Celesti, it has since gained something of a cult following, but not to the extent of the former. For Fifth Cycle, Ranna took on a more supervisory role with Cudpug, offering help and support to Seraphim, who was left in charge of its overall story and narrative in spite of his general lack of role-playing experience. Following on from this, Ranna has lent her support and assistance to many other RP's, and is always among the first to assist new members in the creation of their RP's and help realise their ideas in more structured formats. Characteristics Abilities Before founding The True Mirror, Ranna was a regular member of Fire Emblem Online. Little is known about what she did before then, although a running gag among TTM's members is that it was something dark and sinister to contrast with her usual self-depiction in artwork (a pseudo-chibi girl with brown hair and blue clothes). On FEO, Ranna wrote and drew Fire Emblem Hotel, an affectionate parody of the Fire Emblem universe that would eventually inspire the creation of the Fire Emblem Online Comics, in which she made a guest appearance and soon became a main character. Ranna also demonstrates a talent for art. During TTM's early days she did character designs for both Tales of the Ocean and Scars of Time. Since then, it has become somewhat customary for her to do designs of RP characters, creating increasingly impressive designs for other prominent RP's such as Celesti and Fifth Cycle. As one would expect, Ranna is a keen role-player herself, and has helped to manage and organise several member-created stories. An adept writer, Ranna also has aspirations of turning Scars of Time into a novel with Cudpug. Relationships Ranna is currently involved in a relationship with Cudpug, and their romance has lasted for over two years now. Although it initially seemed that she had remedied his "pervert" persona and helped him to grow as a more mature individual, their recent posts suggest otherwise. Nevertheless, the love they share for each other is immeasurable, and upsetting one will inevitably lead to the other seeking bloody, verbal revenge, such as their joined retaliation against Alberio. As expected of an Administrator, Ranna has strong friendships with the majority of the forum's members, and does her best to get to know as many of them as possible. Although her comments range from complimentary to undercutting and sarcastic, she very rarely displays any genuine aggression towards others and normally tries to present her posts in an easygoing and occasionally humourous way. Much like her boyfriend, Ranna has a friendly rivalry with Seraphim Swordmaster due to the many Ocean/''Scars'' disputes. Despite this, they do hold a respect for each other's work and have assisted each other on many occasions, with the most recent example being Fifth Cycle, an RP born from both of their creative geniuses. Although this rivalry has become dangerously fierce at times, such disputes are usually resolved within a matter of days. Other Interests Ranna openly pursues a different variety of hobbies, such as keeping and breeding different gecko species. She used to partake in Martial art classes, and achieved a high rank before dedicating her time to study for her GCSEs. Holding a natural flair for the subject of English Literature, she takes great pride in both her academic/school grades in the subject, as well as her writing on the internet, usually in the form of Roleplays. A keen artist, Ranna enjoys doodling and designing her characters, and takes requests in the Workshop for pictures, avatars and signatures. As seen in the General Gaming section, Ranna holds a great love for games. She has most of the consoles on the market at the moment, and is always looking for the next game to play. She does, however, hate the Nintendo Wii.